A Family of Heroes
by Ziku-Chan
Summary: A short superfamily collection of one-shots. The five times The Avengers played heroes with Peter and the one time Peter really was the hero. Domestic Avengers.
1. My Hero

**A/N: I re-edited this slightly and added this to a larger collection, a series. It will be about six one-shots. Sorry for deleting the old one, but it is right here. Wanted to start fresh and have all the stories in one place.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Hero**

Steve was trying to tidy up the little house that belonged to him and his family. It was a small, but cozy place in Brooklyn that his husband Tony purchased. It was where they raised their adopted son Peter. Five years spent in this house raising their son. It was hard to believe.

Granted, they raised Peter here instead of Stark Towers to keep him safe from the dangers that came along with saving the world and being Avengers.

Steve didn't want Peter in the crossfire of anything. Actually, it wasn't even public knowledge that he was their son (for safety reasons). And it wasn't even known Captain America and Iron Man were together either (that is another story entirely).

Steve wasn't determined to keep the truth from Peter forever. If he was as smart as his dad, he would figure it out eventually. And if he didn't, him and Tony would sit him down and tell Peter when he was a bit older. But right now he just wants Peter to be safe and grow up out of the spotlight of being the child of Captain America and Iron Man.

So you could imagine Steve's surprise when he walked into his 5 year old son's bedroom to get his dirty clothes to do laundry and saw him standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner of his room wearing what looked to be a Captain America mask and a shield hanging on his right arm. He was wearing one of Steve's shirts - a blue one that matched the color of his Captain America suit and was also very big on him.

Peter had yet to notice his father. He was too busy smiling and flexing his nonexistent muscles in the mirror. Steve didn't know whether to take pictures (because his son was so cute!), pass out, walk out and leave his son to play or speak up. Steve chose the latter. Even though he hated to interrupt Peter playing like this, he couldn't get over his shock and more importantly his curiosity of why his son was trying to dress like Captain America.

"Pete?" Steve finally spoke up. Peter turned around quickly and looked wide-eyed at his father. As if afraid he had done something wrong.

"Yeah papa?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"What are you doing buddy?" Steve had now set down the laundry basket on Peter's bed and took a seat on the edge. He wanted to give his son his undivided attention to hear what he had to say.

Peter walked over to his father slowly, "I was just pretending to be Captain America." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Pete, what's wrong son?" Steve brushed a fresh tear rolling down his cheek away with his thumb.

"I took your shirt without asking. I'm sorry."

'Ah. That's why he is upset' Steve thought. He picked Peter up and put him on his lap. He kissed the top of his head.

"Peter, it's okay. I just meant why are you pretending to be Captain America?" Steve thought he would correct what his son thought just then so he could stop crying.

Peter looked up. His eyes still a little red from crying. He rubbed his nose with his arm. Then he smiled up at Steve again.

"'Cause he is my favorite". Peter said like it was an obvious thing that everyone could see.

"You mean your favorite avenger?" Steve asked. His heart was already swelling from hearing that.

"No. He is my favorite superhero ever!" Peter threw his arms up and smiled brightly at Steve.

Steve felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his son. Peter didn't know about his secret identity so he didn't know the effect his words had on him. It was a joy to hear that his son's favorite superhero was his father, even if he didn't know.

"Really? That's great buddy." Steve said, trying to not choke up with tears at how sweet his son was.

"Yeah. That's why I took your shirt 'cause I don't have one that matches Captain America's uniform." Peter told Steve again. Steve nodded in understanding and set Peter back on the ground.

"That's okay Peter. You can use it to play," Steve smiled at his son once more and went back to getting the laundry together.

"Hey papa, do you wanna play with me?" Peter asked as Steve was picking up the basket. He looked over at his son and smiled.

"Sure buddy!" Steve decided laundry could wait for a little while anyway. His son wanted his attention, and since there was no Avengers or SHIELD business, he was determined to spend time with his son.

Peter quickly went to his closet, probably to get something for him and Steve to play with. While he was doing that a thought crossed his mind.

"Peter where did you get the Captain America mask and shield?" Steve knew he didn't buy it. After SHIELD became involved with the marketing of the Avengers, stuff like toys, games and even that movie deal (for the money of course) began to pop up. However, Steve didn't want to get Peter anything related to it. I mean if he asked it was one thing, but he hadn't. Steve didn't even know he was interested in the Avengers until now.

"Oh Uncle Clint bought it for me!" Peter said as he kept digging in his closet.

"Oh." Steve was going to have to talk to Clint.

"Found it!" Peter announced and pulled out what he was looking for. "Surprise pops!" It was an adult sized Hawkeye costume.

Steve almost fell over. It looked so similar to Hawkeye's actual costume, he thought it was real. "Uh where did you get that?"

"Uncle Clint. He bought it so you and me could play pretend. He asked what avenger I thought you could be and I said Hawkeye!"

He was _really_ going to have to talk to Clint. "What about Captain America?"

Peter frowned his face a bit. "But I'm Captain America."

Steve just laughed it off. "Okay". There was no getting around it. Peter loved Captain America. And that truly made Steve happy. So for now the two of them would pretend and play.

Steve and Peter spent the next two hours playing Avengers with Peter as Captain America and Steve as Hawkeye. It was funny how the Hawkeye costume even came with little toy arrows.

* * *

Eventually Tony found his way upstairs after working in his workshop for five hours straight. It was a good idea to have a workshop here and at Stark Towers so he could work at either place. However, most of the time he was here with his family.

Tony was currently surprised over the fact Steve only checked on him once today before he did laundry.

Then he heard some noises coming from upstairs. Tony realized they must be playing or something. Tony headed up the stairs two at a time. When he reached Peter's room he was going to knock, but it was cracked open. Tony decided to just peer his head in instead.

It was completely worth it. Tony saw his son dressed up like Captain America, but the funniest thing was his husband, Steve Rogers, dressed up like Hawkeye. Tony almost burst out right then.

Peter saw his dad and stopped pretending to fight an imaginary villain. "Hey Daddy!"

"Hey buddy!" Tony smiled at his son then caught Steve's gaze. He raised an eyebrow at his husband and his choice in clothes.

"Me and pops are playing superheroes! Peter exclaimed.

"I can see that. Now I know Pete's Captain America, but Steve, who are you again?" Tony asked playfully. He obviously knew his husband was pretending to be Hawkeye, but of course Tony wasn't going to miss an opportunity to tease him.

Damn he wished he had JARVIS installed here so he could get footage of Steve prancing around in a Hawkeye costume. Sadly, Steve didn't want the A.I. in the house because that would be hard to explain to Peter. Especially any Avenger and/or SHIELD related stuff the A.I. might spout out at a moment's notice.

Tony could probably wire JARVIS to not announce stuff like that around Peter. He thought about working on that later. But right now it's 'messing with the Capsicle' time.

"I'm Hawkeye". Steve said in a 'I know what you are doing and you better stop messing around otherwise no kissing and other stuff you enjoy for a week' type of tone, or something to that effect.

Tony decided to end the torture. But he was prepared to get a picture with his cell phone in before Steve changed. "Cool. Can I play?"

"Sure Daddy, but we don't have any more costumes". Peter said. He had costumes for his aunt and uncles, but not his dad. He wanted his Dad to play, but he didn't know who he could be.

"Oh I know! I'll be Iron Man" Tony declared, putting his hands on his hips for a 'superhero' effect.

"Uh, you wanna be Iron Man?" Peter asked, scrunching up his face in the process in confusion, wondering if Tony was sure he wanted to pick the hero.

"Yeah of course! He is awesome and cool. I mean do you see that suit he wears? He is the best!" Tony declared to his son. Sure Peter didn't know Tony was Iron Man, but he would be damned if his son didn't like the hero.

"He's okay I guess. I mean he is kinda mean to his team. I like Captain America better. And Hawkeye too!" Peter declared, raising his little shield up in the air.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. Steve caught his eye again, this time probably saying something to the effect of 'I swear if you crush my son's belief in superheroes then you will be sleeping alone for a year".

Tony quickly shut his mouth and walked over to Peter, putting a smirk on his face at least. He bent down to Peter's eye level. "Hey Pete, Iron Man isn't mean. He is very smart and just makes jokes that are really funny by the way, and nobody gets his humor". Tony was determined to get his son to see Iron Man in a new light without revealing himself as the hero. Who was he fooling? It hurts when your kid dislikes the hero you secretly are.

"Oh. But Uncle Clint said he was. And he called him self-center I think". Steve was coughing in the background only to cover his laugh. Tony knew Peter's pronunciation was a bit off, but he understood enough. So self-centered huh?

Tony smirked at his son, only to cover up the angry swelling up at Clint for turning his son against him! He was going to get that archer/assassin.

"Oh yeah Dad, Uncle Clint bought me the Captain America shield and mask, and a Hawkeye costume for pops!" Peter finally remembered after bringing up his Uncle Clint.

"Did he? You know what how about I call him first to thank him and then we could play?" Tony asked getting ready to _talk_ to Uncle Clint.

"Uh, yeah come on Pete let's go get some lunch while Daddy talks to Uncle Clint." Steve grabbed Peter by the hand and led him into the hall. Tony followed.

Before Steve went down the stairs, he caught Tony's gaze once more and they spoke, with obvious undertones.

"Don't stay too long now." Which translated to, 'keep the cursing down to a minimum so Peter won't hear'.

"Of course. I'm just talking to Clint for two minutes top," And that was more like 'I'll swear up and down to the archer bastard in a moderate tone.' Tony turned around and he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Clint. He headed to his room, and closed the door to muffle out the sounds of him yelling at the archer.

* * *

**P.S.** Clint is still a bad influence. That never changed, even in the re-editing process.


	2. Who Is Your Hero?

**A/N: This was originally another one-shot that was added to this collection. It has been edited slightly too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who Is Your Hero?**

It looked like it was Clint's day to baby-sit Peter. The rest of the Avengers seemed busy. Natasha was on a mission by herself, Thor was tending to business in Asgard, Bruce was working on something, and Tony was probably either locked up in his workshop or making kissy faces with Cap. Clint tried not to think about the last one. Still he didn't mind babysitting Peter. He knew the married superheroes needed some time off once in a while from being parents. Plus, Peter was a cool kid and Clint enjoyed teaching him stuff, like Peter was a little brother.

"Uncle Clint look!" Peter exclaimed and tugged on Clint's hand that he was holding.

Clint looked up and chuckled at what Peter saw. It was a display outside of a store on the street. But it wasn't just any kind of display. It was a display for the Avenger's movie and merchandise.

Clint and the rest of the Avengers were made aware a movie was being produced about the hero team. The only downside was none of them could star or have anything to do with it. _Well_, it was a downside for Clint. He could have been a movie star if they let him participate. But if he tried, Fury (and likely Natasha too) would have the archer's head.

Peter kept dragging Clint towards the display, so he had no choice but to go look at it. Clint had to admit, even though the casting for the movie wasn't that great (he felt a better actor could of played him - or he could of did it himself too!) they got the costumes really accurate. If Clint didn't know better, he would have thought he was looking at his own Hawkeye suit and arrows.

"Look Uncle Clint its Hawkeye!" Peter pointed out 'Hawkeye' on the Avengers display.

"Yeah Pete. Say what do you think of him?" Clint asked. Okay, he was curious and he wanted to hear Peter's opinion about him.

"Hawkeye looks cool. He never misses and he is really funny," Peter said, moving his hands wildly for effect.

Clint could feel the heat of a blush forming on his face. All from how Peter was talking about him. Of course the 5-year old didn't know he was Hawkeye. That wasn't really hard to convince him since Peter has never seen the Avengers in action. And I guess it helps they have actors playing the team, so to Peter the actor that plays Hawkeye is how the hero looks to him. Yeah kids aren't really that perceptive. Still, Clint enjoyed Peter going on about him, even if he didn't know.

"So he is your favorite avenger?" Clint asked. He was enjoying himself too much now.

"Yeah!" Peter said as he nodded vigorously.

Clint laughed and thought of something else. "Is he your favorite superhero ever?!"

Of course Clint expected a yes to that, I mean his ego was already high and Peter seemed fond of Hawkeye. It surprised Clint when Peter looked down as if ashamed about his answer.

That's when 'uncle mode' kicked in and Clint pulled Pete aside out of the busy New York City streets and over to a corner. He kneeled down to his eye level.

"Hey Pete buddy what's wrong?" Clint asked putting a hand on Peter's shoulder to try and comfort the boy. He looked like he would burst into tears at a moment's notice.

Peter mumbled something, but Clint couldn't hear it. "What did you say kid?" Clint leaned in closer.

"I like Hawkeye, but he isn't my favorite superhero ever." Peter said sadly.

"Oh. Well that's okay Peter. Hawkeye won't be mad." Clint added the last part because he thought it was like a 'Santa Clause' thing. It was like the hero was watching him and if Peter said he didn't like the hero as much, then he might get mad or something.

But Peter shook his head. He was trying to explain to his uncle. "I thought you would be mad because you like Hawkeye too".

Well Clint would be lying if he didn't want to hug the kid and not let him go. Peter might be young and not even know his family are these heroes, but he is really sharp at picking up other stuff around him, especially emotions. He could tell the way Clint was talking about Hawkeye that he was fond of him. Okay sure, he was talking about himself, but that's not the point.

"Oh Pete buddy, its okay! I mean Hawkeye doesn't have to be your favorite hero ever. As long as you like him better than Iron Man!"

Peter looked up and laughed, "Okay".

"Remember what I said about Iron Man?" Clint asked, trying to refresh the boy's memory.

Peter thought about it than he remembered. "That he is mean to his team and self-center".

"It's self-centered and that's right Pete" Clint tousled his hair a bit. Peter just giggled.

Clint stood up and walked closer to the display. An idea crossed his mind. Peter would like it, but I doubt the others would. But Clint looked over at Peter into his eyes. They were watching him expectantly.

"Pete, hey buddy, would you like a toy from here?"

"Yes!" He shook his head so hard, Clint was afraid he might get whiplash.

"Well who is the hero you love so much?"

"Captain America."

Clint suppressed a laugh. Of course, he would love the hero his dad was. The irony was too funny.

"So does a Captain America toy sound good?"

Peter let his little jaw drop and then he started jumping up and down. Clint couldn't help but find him adorable.

Peter ran to his uncle and hugged him as best he could, it was around the leg, but still. "Thanks Uncle Clint."

Clint just chuckled softly and picked Peter up. "No problem buddy. Now what would you like?" Clint walked around the display and saw a Captain America mask and a shield too. Clint looked and even asked the man in charge of the display, but they didn't have children Captain America costumes left. Still Clint bought the mask and shield for Peter. He looked so happy, that it made it all worth it.

"Thank you. Thank you!" Peter exclaimed and hugged his uncle, this time getting a better grip since Clint had him in his arms. Clint didn't even care if Peter was almost choking him around the neck, he honestly did love the affection.

"You're welcome buddy." Clint set Peter down and grabbed his hand. He didn't care if the others got upset with him for buying Peter merchandise of The Avengers. He made the boy happy and that's all that mattered to him.

"Come on let's get you home to your dad's." As they started walking, Clint saw something out of the corner of his eye that was perfect and gave him another idea. He thought this might make Steve and Tony even madder at him, especially Steve, but oh well. He already bought Peter something anyway.

"Hold on Pete. How would you like to play avengers with your pops?"

If you thought Peter couldn't get more excited than you would be wrong. He was nearly jumping up and down now. "Yeah! Could we get him a costume?

"Well what avenger do you see him as?" Clint asked playfully. If he was right, Peter would pick the hero Clint was thinking of.

Peter thought briefly and then a smile appeared over his face. "Hawkeye!"

That was it! Clint turned Peter around and showed him the thing that caught his eye. It was an adult Hawkeye costume (that looked a lot like Clint's own too). Of course Peter begged Clint to buy it so he could play with his dad and of course Clint bought it, mostly for his amusement. Clint didn't see another adult costume to get Tony, but he was sure Stark would figure it out.

But as he paid for it, he noticed some things in the far end. He looked over and the idea kept expanding in his head. He wouldn't just have a good laugh at Tony and Steve, but all the avengers if this worked. "Hey excuse me," he asked the guy standing at the stand, "How much for these?"

* * *

Clint took Peter back home all the time laughing in his head. He told him to surprise his dad with the Hawkeye costume, and leave the other 'gifts' for his uncles and aunt until they came around and then he left. Peter smiled and thanked his uncle one last time before Clint left. It was even funnier because Steve didn't even notice what was in the bag yet.

When Clint got back to his apartment (paid for courtesy of SHIELD) he stretched out on his bed and thought about his day with Peter. All in all a day out with Peter wasn't bad. He had fun with the kid and he was happy to know that Peter thought highly of his hero alias and the other Avengers. Then his cell phone rang and when he answered it he was met with an angry Tony Stark yelling a string of curses at him, but Clint just kept the phone away from his ear, laughing the whole time as his plan set in motion.

* * *

**I edited it slightly from the original and added stuff. It will all connect later.**


	3. Not My Only Hero Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Not My Only Hero Pt. 1 ('The Cat Widow')**

Natasha was left in charge of Peter today since it was her day off. After Clint's last stunt (something about him turning Peter against Iron Man), Tony threatened to break all his arrows if he set foot in the house for about a week. Ironic enough, he was on a mission. Natasha was about 110% sure that the mission was called 'avoid-iron-man's-heat-seeking-missiles.'

But since everyone else was busy, Natasha didn't mind. She liked Peter as much as all the Avengers did. He was a good kid overall.

There day was a bit more low key. They were sitting in the middle of the living room in the house. Natasha sat with her legs crossed, Indian styled, facing Peter. He did the same as he looked at her.

"Okay, repeat after me, яблоко ('apple')."

Peter scrunched his face, trying to hear and repeat the word pronunciation, "yayaka"

Natasha shook her head lightly, "No, repeat after me, ya-"

"Ya"

"Blo-"

"Blo"

"Ko"

"Ko!" Peter finished.

"Good. Put it together."

"Y-Yabloko?"

Natasha gave a small smile, "Yep. You just said 'apple' in Russian."

Peter's eyes lit up with joy and Natasha couldn't help but feel happy because Peter was, "I did?"

"Uh-huh."

Peter raised his little arms up in victory and Natasha laughed as she taught him some more words.

Natasha took it upon herself to teach Peter how to speak Russian. No one objected (probably because they were afraid she would stab them or something – probably would've of now that she thought about it). It wasn't just because she thought it was good for Peter to know another language, or that it would be deemed 'fun' as Clint once said, that they could communicate in this little family of theirs and no one would understand them (Clint only knew some, but wasn't as fluent). It would be their own secret language together. But that Natasha had something she could do alone with Peter and that was enough.

"Say паук ('spider')."

"Nаук", He managed to say that very well.

"Very good. You're better than Uncle Clint at this," Peter giggled.

They kept up a few more words until the last one, кошка ('cat'). After peter pronounced it well enough that Natasha approved, they decided to end the lesson for today.

Peter plopped on the couch in front of the TV while Natasha went to get him an apple for a snack. When she same back in, a commercial for some cat food was playing. She didn't think anything of it and tossed the apple to Peter, who caught it, but more deep in thought.

Natasha was going to nudge the kid to make sure he was alright until he jumped up and looked at her, "Oh I forgot. Wait here Aunt Tasha. I have to show you something!"

Peter dashed up the stairs, leaving his apple on the coffee table and Natasha confused.

A few minutes later, Peter came hurrying down the stairs excited about something. He rushed over and pulled out what he wanted her to see, "Here it is!"

Natasha stared blankly at the thing Peter held in his small hands. It was a mask, with cat ears?

"It's a mask?" She asked.

Peter nodded eagerly, "Yep. A cat mask, so we can play superheroes. You can be cat woman!"

_Oh_. Natasha remembered what Cap said about Peter wanting to play superheroes with anyone willing lately. At if she remembered correctly (she knew she did), it started with a certain birdie (a hawk specifically) buying him costumes.

Natasha leaned forward in her seat on the couch, giving a small smile, but it was more of a grimace, "Peter, where did you get that?"

"Uncle Clint bought it. He said you would make a good cat woman."

Natasha was already planning 103 ways to kill Clint and not get caught. Stark's heat seeking missiles and any other weapons in that suit of his would have nothing on her.

But first she was planning 29 ways to get that mask away from Peter and 58 things to do to get him to forget about it.

However, she didn't get the chance when he placed it a top her head, pulling down to put it over her eyes before she could say anything else, "There! See you have cat ears now too!"

To point it out more Peter reached up on his tip toes and grabbed the cat ears between both his fingers.

"Peter I don't think this is a good idea. We can play something else."

She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, because of Peter's heartbroken face. Big doe chocolate brown eyes looking up at her.

"You don't want to play with me Aunt Tasha?"

"That's not what I meant Peter. I-I mean why do you want to play?"

Peter looked confused by answered, "Because I like playing heroes. And I like you and everyone, so I wanted to play with you."

The words were so much a child's response and that made her heart warm. She pulled the kid into a brief hug, and let him go, "Fine. We can play."

Peter grinned, showing off his newly fallen out baby tooth up front, "Great. I'll go get the rest of the costume."

Wait what? "Rest of the costume?"

Peter was halfway up the stairs before he stopped, peeking his face in between the stair banister, "Yeah. Uncle Clint got the whole costume. You can come see. I'll show you my Captain America costume!"

He disappeared upstairs and Natasha was desperately trying to keep from pulling the knives she had in her bag out and going to hunt Clint down.

She sighed and followed Peter.

'Come on Agent Romanov, you can handle a few games with Peter. Than after that come up with at least 105 ways to kill Clint,' she thought as she trudged up the stairs to Peter's room.

* * *

Natasha eventually relaxed enough to play with Peter. He was wearing his Captain American mask and shield, which she had to admit he looked adorable in.

But her outfit, well I was definitely obvious Clint picked this. The cat woman costume was almost skin tight black leather. It squeaked when she moved too. It even had cat like gloves she wore over her hands. And a tail that acted as a whip too. Stupid hawk gave her another weapon she could kill him with now.

Though right now, it was fun to let loose for a bit and just spend time with Peter. Right now they could do something together, not just their Russian language lessons.

And because they were so enthralled in their game, Natasha didn't even hear the door open and Steve clear his throat.

Natasha cleared her throat, as she stopped her movement. Without and more words, she grabbed her bag and coat. Leaning down to kiss and hug Peter good-bye, she walked past Steve and Tony.

"Not. A. Word." _Ever_. It wasn't said, but was sure as hell implied!

Even Tony kept his mouth shut, but a smirk was threatening to break across his face, "Let me guess, Barton?"

"Yes….and if you'll excuse me. I have to go_ visit_ him."

"She means murder, right?" Tony said to Steve, who was telling him to stop instigating, as they shut the door.

Natasha walked to her car, prepared to really act like a cat and claw that stupid hawk's eyes out.

* * *

**A/N:** A special thanks to google translate (to get these Russian words).

I just feel like this serious is turning into a collection of 'ways Clint gets everyone to wear hero costumes and manipulate peter'. And I am okay with that because it's funny.

Also did everyone get the cat ears thing where Peter touches them (if you've seen Inuyasha, you get what I mean).

Also the cat woman costume, I was inspired by a few looks and mixed them together in my head. Imagine it as you want.


End file.
